Nick Gemini
Nicholas "Nick" Arthur Gemini is the handler of the Swinging Sisters Group: Wave 3 of the City Babes. A former Pro Wrestler, Nick also briefly dabbled in Music as well as acting. Nick is engaged to the Ballroom Babe Juliet Hoggett, Who he is soon to marry, He has a son & daughter with her. Twins Nicole & Julian (Age 18) Biography: Born in July 5th 1986 to Maddox & Phoebe Gemini, Nick had several early experiences with his mother Phoebe's Esme Suit, Which she'd entertain him with. He grew facinated with it. The look, feel of it. Phoebe somehow noticed this & feared her son would grow attracted to it. & thus place the suit in storage. But as it turned out, It was already too late. Nick's childhood was decent & he was well-raised by both his parents. As a kid, Nick enjoyed spending time with family, riding dirt bikes, traveling, playing video games, writing poetry and short stories, and collecting comic book and pro-wrestling cards, In the early 2000s. Nick met & fell in love with a beautiful young woman named Juliet Hoggett, The 2 began dating for a few months until she vanished mysteriously 1 night. The sudden loss devastated Nick, Who fell into a deep depression which took awhile for him to snap out of. In around 2005, At age 19, Nick joined a Wrestling League & began to travel the world as his "Space Cowboy" character. From 2006-2017 Nick became a world-famous wrestler & faced many strong opponents, Though suffered several serious injuries which he fully recovered from. When he wasn't wrestling, Nick worked as a Dockhand, A job which was physically daunting, An injury lead to him quitting that job. He also worked as a DJ briefly. In 2017 Nick retired from wrestling due to lingering injuries, & in 2018 he formed the Swinging Sisters, & shortly after that, He reunited with Juliet Hoggett & the 2 resumed their relationship. He met for the first time, His twins. Nicole & Julian, & has bonded with his children. Personality Nick Gemini is a loving, romantic, good-natured & chill man with a good sense of humor. He loves with all his heart & soul his fiancee Julie & their children. He smokes & drinks occasionally too, Favorite Food is Pizza, Steak & Sandwiches, Despite being a pro-wrestler, Nick is not a violent person in real life, Often talking out problems or acting as a mediator whenever is conflict, But if the ones he loves are ever in danger, Nick will fight to protect them Some favorite music of Nick is Guns & Roses, KISS, Phil Collins, Prince, Michael Jackson, & Pink Floyd Because of early experiences with the Esme Suit, This caused Nick to develop several kinks, He has a fondness for clowns, He has a serious foot fetish, As well as a kink where he roleplays "Mommy/Son" sexual scenarios with his fiancee Julie. His hobbies include video games, watching movies, going to the gym, Spending time with Julie, Golfing with his son Julian. Training with his daughter Nicole. Listening to his large music collection & sports (Mostly NBA & NHL, Formerly an NFL Fan but cannot stand the current state of it.) & watching Pro-Wrestling.